


Cold Hands, Warm Heart

by SouthernGentleMonster



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Afab language used, Cloaca, Electricity, Frankenstein AU, Hankenstein, Human Connor (Detroit: Become Human), M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Oviposition, Penis In Vagina Sex, Tentacles, Trans Hank Anderson, Wire Play, ask me to tag anything else bls i cant think of what else might be needed, mostly cause Connor JUST came back to life, use of the word cunt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:00:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26826274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SouthernGentleMonster/pseuds/SouthernGentleMonster
Summary: It's a lonely life for Hank after his things fell apart so he set out to do something about it. Little did he know that his new start would be a strange one.
Relationships: Hank Anderson/Connor
Kudos: 19





	Cold Hands, Warm Heart

**Author's Note:**

> this is based on a prompt suggestion when i asked about what to do as a halloween themed story

Tonight was the night, a storm brewing at sea and he rushed to the distant lab beneath the lighthouse he kept. The body Hank had procured was nothing like the others. At first glance anyone would have said it was like any other, its cause of death quite obvious by where the ribs had been crushed when he ran out into the street. When they had handed it over they had mentioned he seemed to have been shouting about eggs and heat before getting hit but they had a laugh saying that it probably meant no one would miss him. Hank gave them a scowl and they scurried off. It had been a lot of work, the chest area had to be replaced with a mechanical plate that would allow him to breathe. There was a strange incision scar along the underside of the taint that felt strangely warm and dipped when he pressed his finger to it along with the tip of the heavy cock ending in a strange point. He didn’t think much about it, perhaps it was a birth defect but it clearly didn’t get in the way of the man from living. He was laid out on the table now, plate removed and wires curling themselves around the pale body as artificial blood moved its way through him. The storm drowned out the sound of the machines, his hands deep among the tubes inside the body as he made last adjustments before taking a step back to take a look at his work. All that was left was the power needed to jolt it back to life and even with all his calculations Hank couldn’t even be sure it would work. Lightning flashed above and he slammed the switch opening the electrical ways, power coming down the lighthouse. It went on for another half a minute before there was a sudden surge and the power went out.

“Shit.” The body still had currents running through it and he was careful not to touch it as he moved around looking for the generator. Backup lights flickered on and he heard something move that had his heart pounding. He looked down in shock, glowing brown eyes beneath thick lashes stared at him. 

“Help…” He grappled with the side of the table, electric currents still running through his chest where Hank could hear the whirl of the pump. Hank pressed the back of his hand to the man's cheek, his body almost like it was on fire leaving behind a strange tingling sensation. 

“How…” The strange sensation continued to spread up his arm and Hank had to wonder if something had spilled in the lab to cause him to feel woozy.

“Help me… lay.” He looked at him in confusion, wondering if the power surge to the brain caused damage so that he wasn’t able to tell he was laying down. He ran his fingers along his throat and he could feel the stuttered breathing, along with something strange along the skin like cuts. He went to go check his legs to see if he could walk and that’s when he saw it.

“ _ Oh.”  _ Hank's breath got caught in his chest when he took in the sight of the now erect cock, a glowing substance leaking down onto the table. The table shook and he turned back around to and the man had sat up, reaching towards Hank in almost desperation. 

“I have… to lay them.” Hank’s body grew warm as he realized what exactly it was he was saying. This man was not human, or at least not completely and Hank had pushed him further from his path of humanity by bringing him back. He looked back down again and swallowed, the thick swell of the cock pressed against the soft curve of his stomach. This whole situation was strange and dangerous, he knew this but there was a part of him that wanted to  _ know  _ to see exactly how this would feel. He pushed him back onto the table and that little desperate moan only spurred Hank on more, his hips tilting up putting himself on display. He couldn’t think of a time he got undressed quicker, the thrum of electricity still in the air and raising the hair on his body. If the creature, or man whatever he may be, had issue with him having a cunt he said nothing about it when Hank climbed up onto the table, a trembling hand seeking out his cock. He couldn’t believe it, just how hot it was to the touch and he gripped it, clearly feeling the swell of something inside. Hank looked up at the sound of quiet moans. His cheeks were now flushed blue and teeth far too sharp as he bit at his lip.

“You need… a host?” The creature brought his hand up to Hank's chest, dragging his nails through the thick thatch of hair. His hand was freezing cold, as if all the heat in his body had moved  _ there.  _

“Please…” Guilt settled in his gut, or perhaps that was just desire Hank really couldn’t tell but both men seemed to be standing at the edge of something, waiting between stuttered breaths. Hank makes his decision. The table was large enough for the both of them and when Hank crawled on top of the creature it let out a low hiss. He couldn't help but notice that soft curl in his hair, how those eyes looked at him with hunger Hank never thought possible. When he finally sunk down onto his cock he let out a needy moan of his own. Hank had taken plenty of other men like this in the past but this was different, how it seemed to shift inside him to make him feel every little movement, the sound of slick as the cock slid in and out of him. It felt thicker than it looked, stretching him open as he rolled his hips back to take more of it in. The table beneath his palms felt so cold against his burning flesh and when the creature brought his legs up around Hanks hips he let out a choked sound. He almost looked… relieved? That even this small gesture helped.

“God yes.” Electricity still ran through him and a rather ridiculous idea entered his mind. He sat back, letting the cock completely fill him, his hands wandering along the others sides before dipping his fingers down into the wires. Little nips of power ran along his skin but it also triggered something in his specimen that thrilled Hank. Each time he played with the wires he would buck up, his cock pulsing inside him. Chilled hands came up to grip at his shoulders, nails sharp as they dug into his sweat covered skin. Hank was surprised when he kissed him, mouth just as cold as his hands but he tasted of sweetness, ever addictive as he chased it. He only seemed to grow fuller by the second, his head growing dizzy as that hot cock buried itself deep in him. There was something small and slick that moved behind him, a brief panic before it snaked its way up to rub itself against his clit causing Hank to grip the wires tightly and it was followed by the rush of current. 

“Close…” He arched into Hank, voice slurred as those small tentacles worked themselves between his legs alongside the cock that filled him. Hank could only moan against the others throat at this point, each little touch a shock that had him seeing spots. When he kissed his throat that's when he felt those strange slits with his tongue. He sucked at them and his body jolted against Hanks, desperate little gasps leaving him. 

“God you feel so good.” And when he thought it couldn’t get any better that’s when the first one shifted inside him. It was hot and the size of a beach stone, Hanks gut twisting as those tentacles only pushed it further in. Hank clenched tightly around him and he let out a growl. 

“ _ Fuck.”  _ More followed, each as hot as the last and that’s when he pulled away the man beneath him letting out a whine. He looked down at where they were together, two bodies now had become one and his breath caught. If it wasn’t for the creatures legs he was sure he would collapse at such a sight. Hank seemed to glow blue low in his gut and ran his fingers along his hip, caressing the eggs that now rested low inside him. He could see where his own spend mixed with the blue slick against pale flesh. Those tentacles were still working their way deep, eggs moving, the electric current more of a thrum now but Hank didn’t want it to stop even if it was somewhat painful. He looked back up, the man now looking completely in bliss those dark eyes half closed. “I don’t even know your name.” 

  
  


He looked at Hank, lashes thicker than anyone deserves. When he spoke clearly it struck something inside Hank.

“Connor.” His voice was low and wispy, almost a purr. Connor took Hank in, his own hands coming to join his and gave him a look most possessive. “And you are simply known as mine.”


End file.
